


Games Being Played:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Temptation Of Temperance: [5]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/M, Flogging, General, Humiliation, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Naked/Exposed, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Penis Size, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Face has her plan going, & make sure that Hannibal is gonna be submissive to her, Will he survive it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:

*Summary: Face has her plan going, & make sure that Hannibal is gonna be submissive to her, Will he survive it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

 _ **Erotica**_ had became the hottest joint along the strip, all because of Temperance "Face/Facewoman" Peck doing her sexiest routines,  & setting the place on fire. She has came up with an idea of driving her ex, John "Hannibal" Smith crazy, & getting back together with him permanently.

 

Hannibal took a chance, & went to the club, he knew that Face was performing, Even if she doesn't want him there. He will still go & see the show. He has no idea, that he is about to regret it. But he doesn't care, He lives on danger, & thrill alone. He also wants to see his best friend, & owner, Jason Thomas.

 

Jason was checking out the girls, & making sure that they were on their game, when he got to Temperance, he saw her looking like a school teacher, which she is **_supposed_** to play, He saw that the blouse was straining against her delicious tits, He popped off three buttons,  & said, "There, Now you look like a sexy stripper, Instead of a goddamn school teacher ", & he relaxed with her, before they opened. They talked for awhile about her plan.

 

"Are you sure that you want to do this ?", he asked, she smiled, & said, "Of course, I want him to see what he can't have, & me playing hard to get", She made sure her breasts up, & she fixed herself up, & said, "Don't worry, Everything will be fine", & they got ready for the opening, & for the first dance number. Temperance was a bit nervous to be performing in front of Hannibal.

 

Hannibal came in, & Jason waved him over to the bar, & set him up with his usual beer. "Are you doing okay, Bud ?", Hannibal said with a nod, "Yeah, Just missing her", The Owner thought to himself, **"You will have her back soon enough"** , & he went behind stage, so he could do his thing. Hannibal just watched on with sadness. Jason prepared Temperance, with his discovery. She was warming up, as he came up to her.

 

"He misses you terribly, I think he's suffered enough", The Stripper smiled wickedly, & said, "I don't". He shook his head in disbelief, & he went to announce her, & she went out, like she own the place, & Hannibal fell in love with her all over again, as he watched her begin her routine. She ripped off her blouse, exposing her bare tits, & nipples, as she started to dance around, & shaking them, she ripped off her skirt. There was catcalls coming from the crowd.

 

 **"God, She _ **is**_ so beautiful"** , The Silver-Haired Man thought to himself, as he watched, She was bumping, & grinding against the men. She was making the males horny, & hard. She saw Hannibal, & she was ready to drive him crazy, & to bring him over the edge, & give him pleasure. Temperance knew it would be time. She will get her man, & mske him hers, now, & forever.

 

Jason knew that her firecracker would get her man, & he loved watching her work. He loves being a fortunate victim of hers, "She is definitely all woman", he thought to himself, as he watched her. He continued to serve drinks, as he continued to watch the show, that is going on. He hopes that a lot of money comes in for them all. The Mix Crowd were drooling at the sight of the delicious dancer.

 

The Blond Bombshell was enjoying the effects that she was having on everyone, especially Hannibal. She was driving him nuts, by rubbing her naked body all over him, & he was hard, as a rock. "Mmmm, So sexy, **_Baby_** ", she said seductively, as she grinded against him, & then she got off of him, & tossed her thong at him, & sauntered to behind the stage. She found Jason waiting for her, with a smile on his face.

 

Jason smiled, & said, "You were sensational", & he smirked. "Did he watch ?", she asked, & he said with a smile, "Oh yeah, You had him hook, line, & sinker", she was so happy, she hugged him, & left for her dressing room, & got ready to carry out her plan, as she was doing that, Hannibal left for home. She is gonna give her ex a night to remember. So, He knows that Temperance is the boss.


	2. Chapter One:

Temperance chose her sexiest outfit, for her planned ambush against Hannibal, she tweaked her nipples, & pushed up her cleavage. She said to it, "Girls, Don't fail me now", she adjusted her outfit, got her little bag of supplies, & went on her prowl for her man, cause she wants him back, she already forgave him.

 

Hannibal was miserable, He can't believe that he was stpid enough, caused by his jealousy, The Handsome Man came into his apartment with a sigh. He was facing another lonely night at home, or so he thinks. He has no idea that his hot & horny girlfriend is gonna come & take him back, & work on their relationship, making it stronger than ever before.

 

He was tired from his workout, & just wanted to chill, He went to shower & get ready for Temperance's show, He was having such dirty thoughts about her, It was making him very hard. He was in his own fantasy world, & it just went like this for him.

 

_< The Dream> _

_Hannibal was enjoying his shower, & he relaxed as he washes up his upper half, & the suds were clinging to his delicious body, & he was so relaxed, that he let his guard down, He gasped, as he felt hands on his glorious asscheeks, & caressing & groping them. He shuddered, as he was feeling his entrance being teased._

_"Ohhhh, **Baby** , You looked so delicious wet like this", Temperance said in a sultry & seductive voice, she slapped his cheeks, & he groaned in response, "Oh yeah, We are gonna have fun !", she exclaimed, & then she kissed her way down his back, & continued to say, "This ass, Hannibal, You **have** no idea",  & she bit into an ass cheek, & he yelped, & was turned around._

_"I am gonna fuck you senseless til you scream my name", she whispered into his ear, & then nipped it, & he groaned, as a response from that alone. She kissed his neck, & nibbled along with it. He lets out his pleasure with a moan, & she asked with a smirk. She was ready to feast on his nipples. "Yes...Yes...Yes, I do", & she kissed his neck, & bit it again, & then she went to work on his nipples, & feasted on them like a hungry baby. Hannibal hit his head against the wall, as he was being devoured._

_"Oh, God !", The Silver-Haired Man exclaimed, as he was being teased, & tortured. She made her way back up his belly, & teased his navel with the tip of her tongue, & feasted on his sensitive nipples again, & then without warning, she took him into her moutb without hesitation. She just winked at him, as she continued to torture him._

_ <End of Dream>_

 

Hannibal was brought back from his thoughts, when he found the shower had turned lukewarm, He quickly washed up, & turned off the water, then dried off, & changed. As soon as he was done getting ready, He hurried to the door, when he heard a knock on it. He was shocked to find Face behind it.

 

Face said with a sultry & seductive smile, "You had been a very bad **_boy_** ", & she got him against the wall, & kissed him passionately. He moaned, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, & they continued to kiss, til she pushed him off of her, as the need for air became important. She walked around him, like a hunter stalking his prey, & ready to strike, if she needed to. She took out a flogger, & struck it against her hand, & had a wicked smile on her face.

 

"I am gonna torture you with pleasure, til you scream", as she let her flogger traveled down his shirt, & she nibbled on his ear, & hit his butt covered ass, he shivered, as a response. He was trying to keep control of himself, & she flicked his tented formed pants, & loved the moan, that bubbled from his sweet lips, "Strip", she growled, & he reached for his shirt.


	3. Chapter Two: Last Part & Epilogue:

Temperance looked like she got the canary, as she watched John strip, but he stopped, & she gave his cloth buttcheeks, a harsh slap with the flogger, & he yelped out, "Shit !", she purred seductively into his ear, "Mmmm, I want you buck ass naked, **_Baby_** , & delicious asscheeks front & center", she nibbled on that ear, & pinched that glorious ass, that she is about to have in a matter of minutes.

 

Hannibal couldn't believe that this is really happening to him, & he could feel predatory eyes on him, as he undresses. **"God, She looks even more beautiful than ever"** , & once he was undressed, He saw her licking her lips at the sight of him, & his dick, that is leaking precome. **"I can't believe I am getting this second chance, I ** _am not_** gonna fuck it up"** , he vowed, as he thought to himself again.

 

Temperance was impressed with his girth, & said slyly, "I bet you drive the ladies with this little weapon, huh ?", she lightly strokes him, & gives the sensitive organ a little tickle. Hannibal groaned in response to it, & he was struggling not to lose control, cause it's the only thing that he has left for the moment. "Mmmm, You look so delicious like this", she said, & then she lead him by the appendage, into the middle of his living room, where there are two support poles with rings standing right there.

 

She attack his neck with vigor, & she slipped a blindfold on him, & then peppers his backside with kisses, & she had him spread his legs further out, & ties him up, as part of the pleasure, that he is gonna experience. She nip, licked, & kissed all of that golden skin, & when she got to that ass, she roughly pulled the cheeks apart, & thrusted her tongue inside, & he yelled, "AHHHHH !!!", as he was attacked instantly. She stalked him like he was prey, & he felt his cheeks go red, & he was humiliated, by being exposed to her hungry eyes like this.

 

"You got such a cute little ass here, Johnny, Cute enough to eat, But first things first, Men love women's big beautiful breasts, Women loves men's cocks, & torture them there, Me ?, I love men's butts", as she squeezes those delectable asscheeks, & pinches them, like they are ripe tomatoes. Then, she really surprises him, by her next move. "I love to run my bare breasts against them," as she undoes her top, & does it, He groans, as a response, & then she fixes herself up, & then does something totally unexpected.

 

She takes a hand, & pops one asscheek, & then the other, He involuntarily moans out his pleasure, as she does this. "You like this, **_Baby_** ?", he asks seductively, as she keeps doing it. Then, she switches to the hairbrush,  & asks this once again, "You like this ?", The Siver-Haired Man said, as emotion was getting through, "Yes, No, Yes, No, YES !!!", he screamed out, & started to sob, Temperance put it down, & the beautiful woman said this.

 

"Shhh, Cleanse yourself, Baby, I forgive you, Now forgive yourself", she said soothingly, as she was comforting him, & then she walked behind him again, & said, "Since you took your punishment so well, I got a surprise for you, Honey", she licked & rimmed his redden entrance, & buttcheeks, to make him feel better, & then after awhile, he grew hard, & he was so embarrassed by it, Face told him this.

 

"It's okay, Babe, It happens, so let me take care of the front now", she said simply, as she worshiped his front side, & especially his cock & balls, she made sure that his dick & testicles were getting enough attention, & give them a little love bite in the process, he was squirming, as she was giving him her love, & then she finally showed mercy, by stroking, & tickling him, she said in a commanding tone, "Cum, Baby, Cum for me", He lets out a gut wrenching yell.

 

She released him, as he was enjoying his orgasmic bliss, & she held him through it, & she said with a waggle of her eyebrows, "Care to join me for a shower ?", He nodded, & said with a dazzling smile, "I thought you would never ask", & they walked hand in hand into the bathroom, where they were gonna have their first round of sex.

 

Hannibal gave as well as he got, He took her body, & soul, & it felt like paradise to him, & she was singing like a canary, & also she was glad to give him this second chance with no further games being played, She knew that she could be happy with him, as long as she gives herself & her lover a chance, They washed each other off, & dried too, & they bothered not putting pajamas on, & went straight to bed where they made out, & had round two. They fell asleep knowing that the future was better, & beautiful, since they got back together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
